Sussurros ao Vento
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: O vento carregava aquele sussurro até ele novamente. "- Você vai sentir tanto a minha falta quando eu me for, Daryl Dixon." Bronze no 1º Challenge Multifandom do fórum Voldemort Day.


Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto **Love, Sex and Magic** do fórum **Voldemort Day** e também está participando do **1° Challenge Multifandom** deste mesmo fórum.

* * *

Aquela tinha que ser a porcaria da ideia mais idiota que Daryl já tinha ouvido na vida, no meio da porra do fim do mundo a garota queria ir atrás de bebidas, menininha mimada, já faziam alguns minutos que ela tinha esbravejado com ele e saído pelo meio do mato pisando duro, garota inconsequente, "hora de ir atrás da pirralha" pensou ele, deixando escapar um suspiro que demonstrava toda a sua exasperação. Não havia andado muito quando a encontrou, escondida atrás de uma árvore, tremendo de medo, agarrando o cabo da faca com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, naquele momento ele se sentiu mal por ela, Beth era só uma garota assustada, uma garota assustada que havia perdido tudo, se executar essa ideia ridícula a faria sentir melhor, então que fosse. Foi com essa resolução que algum tempo depois, lá estavam eles, arrombando um clube de golfe, Daryl não pôde deixar de notar que aquele era o tipo de lugar no qual ele nunca entraria num mundo normal, mas este não era um mundo normal, este era o mundo do caos. Beth procurava diligentemente em todos os cômodos do lugar, como se a tal bebida pudesse fazer tudo ficar bem, ele sabia que não era assim, nada ficaria bem, nunca mais.

\- Licor de pêssegos. – Leu ela em voz alta o rótulo da garrafa que segurava. – É bom? – Perguntou a garota, nada além de curiosidade inocente na voz, como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo lá fora, como se tudo não estivesse caindo aos pedaços.

\- Não. – Respondeu ele, sem conseguir deixar de soar um tanto seco, sua paciência estava por um fio.

\- É só o que sobrou. – Comentou Beth, a voz tão baixa que era quase um sussurro, ótimo, ele a havia assustado. Merda.

Ele observava enquanto a garota segurava a garrafa com determinação por alguns segundos, mas caía no choro logo após, um sentimento de frustração e desconforto o invadiu, esse tipo de situação estava completamente fora da alçada dele, sobreviver no meio do nada? Ele sabe exatamente o que fazer, como manter a situação sob controle. Matar walkers? Tão simples quanto respirar. Garotas chorando? Desesperador.

\- O seu primeiro drink não vai ser a porcaria de um licor de pêssego. – Esbravejou ele ao atirar a garrafa no chão, de repente, era muito importante que a primeira bebida de Beth fosse especial, ele não sabia como fazer com que ela se sinta melhor, nunca foi bom com palavras e essas coisas melosas, mas ele podia arranjar uma bebida decente pra ela, isso ele podia e ia fazer.

Algumas horas depois e eles estavam entrando naquele muquifo caindo aos pedaços escondido no meio do mato, naquele lugar que era tão familiar pra ele, mais familiar do que ele gostaria de admitir, ele sabia o que procurar, onde procurar. Definitivamente familiar.

\- O que é isso? – Questionou Beth, olhando a garrafa que ele lhe entregou de maneira desconfiada.

\- Aguardente. Isso sim é bebida de verdade. – Explicou Daryl, num tom de quem entende das coisas.

\- É a coisa mais nojenta que eu já bebi. – Disse ela fazendo careta enquanto experimentava o primeiro gole, apesar do comentário, ela entornou o resto mesmo assim. – O segundo gole é melhor. – Comentou a garota com o primeiro sorriso do dia, aquilo lhe deu uma certa sensação de dever cumprido, ele a avisou pra pegar leve e decidiu ficar de olho nas janelas. Todo cuidado é pouco nesse mundo de caos.

\- Já que estamos presos aqui, deveríamos aproveitar, a não ser que esteja muito ocupado bancando a babá, Sr. Dixon. – Desafiou a loira, o tom de provocação na voz dela o fez rir, que se dane, ela tem razão. Ela o convidou para um jogo idiota e ele aceitou, aquilo tudo o encantava de uma certa forma, o jeito como ela via as coisas, a maneira como ela ainda tinha esperança.

Algum tempo depois e a mente dele já estava nublada pelo álcool, ele podia quase sentir a raiva se construindo lentamente dentro dele enquanto jogavam aquele joguinho imbecil, Daryl sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até ele perder a cabeça e dizer algo imbecil, ele sempre era um cretino quando bebia, não tardou a acontecer, todas as verdades que ele havia guardado agora rolavam soltas por sua língua, toda a paciência que ele havia se obrigado a ter com ela durante o dia se evaporara, de repente, tudo o que ele queria era obrigá-la a ver a realidade, a ver o mundo dele, a entender que não havia mais nada, ter esperança só ia machucá-la.

Ela chorou e gritou com ele, garota teimosa, tão linda e com tanta fúria nos olhos, ele estava enganado, ela não era fraca, era uma sobrevivente tanto quanto ele, os braços dela agora estavam em volta dele, numa tentativa de alcançá-lo de algum modo, ele tomou uma das mãos dela nas suas, tão pequena e pálida, tão delicada, mãos de princesa, mas aquelas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue, maculadas assim como a dona, nada mais era puro, não nesse mundo. Ele se virou para encará-la ainda nos braços dela, olhou diretamente naqueles olhos tão lindos, cuja cor era única, uma perfeita nuance entre o azul e o verde, ele poderia se perder para sempre apenas olhando para os olhos dela, de repente, lhe ocorreu que ele nunca quis tanto alguém como a queria agora.

Ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus sem dar a si mesmo muito tempo para pensar, a queria com uma intensidade devastadora, queria o toque dela, queria o gosto dela, a queria inteira. Beth correspondia ao beijo com igual intensidade, o jeito como ele a segurava, a força que emanava de seus gestos, a fome com a qual ele devorava seus lábios, era surreal. As mãos dele eram ásperas e o toque dele era forte, exigente, a maneira desesperada como ele a beijava, como se ela fosse ar e ele estivesse sufocando, ela nunca tinha se sentido tão desejada antes. Ele se livrou da blusa dela de forma nada delicada, seus gestos mostravam desejo, desespero, fome e malícia, a pele dela era incrivelmente macia e delicada, quente sob seus dedos, que a seguravam tão forte que certamente deixariam marcas, mas ele queria marcá-la, queria deixar algo dele nela. Os suspiros agoniados dela eram como combustível para sua luxúria, a maneira como ela se deixava conduzir, como seus dedos delicados se entrelaçavam no cabelo dele, hora acariciando, hora puxando enquanto ele lhe mordia o pescoço, o gosto salgado da pele dela, o cheiro de chuva e rosas que ela tinha, a voz sussurrando o nome dele, tudo nela o fazia perder a razão.

Mais rápido do que ele imaginava ser possível, eles estavam nus, Daryl não pôde deixar de pensar que ela parecia um anjo, tão pálida e bela, trêmula e ofegante nos braços dele, a língua atrevida que lhe explorava o pescoço, as mãos delicadas indo de encontro ao seu membro dando inicio a uma carícia lenta e torturante, enquanto ele estimulava seus seios, mas ele queria mais, queria senti-la, tomá-la, fazê-la sua. Encostou-a rapidamente em uma árvore próxima, brevemente pensando que talvez pudesse tê-la machucado, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar ela já havia entrelaçado as pernas em sua cintura, aparentemente tão ansiosa quanto ele próprio.

\- Daryl... – Suspirou ela enquanto o puxava pelo cabelo para um beijo nada delicado, movendo o quadril de encontro a ele num convite claro, que ele não demorou a atender, com um movimento rápido e brusco a penetrou, parando um tempo para absorver a sensação única de estar dentro dela, sentindo-a se contrair a sua volta, ele se movia lentamente agora, num esforço hercúleo para se controlar, queria ser delicado com ela, queria que ela sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele, mas a loira tinha planos diferentes, pois tentava aumentar o ritmo das investidas com o próprio quadril, fincando as unhas em seus ombros e sussurrando coisas ininteligíveis em seus ouvidos. – Mais... Daryl, mais forte. – Pedia ela em um tom meio estrangulado. Aquilo quase o fez perder o chão, segurou-a mais forte enquanto aumentava o ritmo das investidas, os sons e o cheiro e o toque, o gosto da pele dela, os gemidos indecentes que saiam da boca dela parecendo tão fora de lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certos, ela alcançou seu ápice gritando o nome dele, foi o bastante para que ele se abandonasse ao próprio prazer, metendo furiosamente até chegar ao tão esperado orgasmo. Encostou a testa na dela, as respirações ainda descompassadas, ela tinha as mãos em seu rosto agora, as carícias tão delicadas quanto o toque de uma pluma.

\- Você vai sentir tanto a minha falta quando eu me for, Daryl Dixon. – Sussurrou ela em um tom divertido, o riso vibrando na voz.

* * *

Ele a tinha novamente em seus braços agora, mesmo sentindo o peso do corpo dela ali, mesmo vendo o sangue que manchava seus cabelos loiros tão lindos, ainda não parecia real, a cena toda parecia algo distante, tirado de um pesadelo, o barulho do tiro parecia o som de outro mundo, algo alienígena, algo que não pertencia. Não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia. Uma brisa morna e preguiçosa soprava no ar, os pés dele o carregavam sem que ele estivesse realmente percebendo o que estava acontecendo, seu rosto estava molhado, ele estaria chorando? Ele a tinha nos braços, ela ainda cheirava a chuva e a rosas, mas agora havia o sangue também, sua pele ainda era pálida e macia, mas agora era também muito gelada. Não parecia ela, não parecia real.

O vento carregava aquele sussurro até ele novamente. _"- Você vai sentir tanto a minha falta quando eu me for, Daryl Dixon."_ Você não imagina o quanto, Beth Greene, você não imagina o quanto.

* * *

Comentar não dói...

;)


End file.
